Systems and methods herein generally relate to scheduling items for print engines and more particularly to providing high-level explanations of scheduling conflicts in print engine schedules.
Modern printing systems provide various settings for complex flows of job submissions, print engine timing models, scheduling methods, etc. Such features greatly increase printing productivity.
However, some issues exist in the field or during system tests that are related to print engine productivity. For example, it can often be difficult to determine why print media sheets are not delivered at the correct time to various marking engine components (e.g., why a print engine skips a pitch). The answers depends on understanding complicated factors, such as the flow of job submission, the print engine timing model and scheduling method, etc.; and such answers, many times, are only known by highly trained programmers. In addition, a mismatch may exist between these models and the level of detail in the system logs' record of scheduled events. Many times, answering this question involves expert programmers creating a tedious, time-consuming map from the recorded data to find the decisions made by the scheduler and the print engine modules.